My Little AU
by LokiLaufeyson1
Summary: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle have been acting very strange. It's up to Rainbow Dash, AppleJack and Rarity to get to the bottom of this. FLUTTERDASH. Rated K for language and subtle sexual actions. Don't like don't read. R&R make me a better writer so please if you will R&R after every chapter. Enjoy. The ending might surprise you! LokiLaufeyson1
1. Chapter 1: Bitchy Ponies?

"Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie! Pin-"

"What?" interrupted Pinkie. She looked exhausted at Fluttershy.

"I need your help to round up these bunnies… Pleeease Pinkie?" Fluttershy pleaded. She knew Pinkie hated to round up the bunnies of Equestria. There were so many and when they did finally get them all Rainbow Dash would scare them all away with her Sonic Rainboom. Pinkie hated helping Fluttershy, she used to love it back when everything was peachy but when Twilight came to town Fluttershy stopped acting like Fluttershy. She was loud and obnoxious and it's becoming worrisome. Twilight was the newest pony in Ponyville and had magical powers that were pretty incredible but could never match up to their best friend Trixie. Twilight even claimed that she worked for the Princess. "Puh- lease!" Pinkie thought, "There's no way that a peasant girl like her could work for somepony as amazing and beautiful as Princess Celestia! I mean just _look_ at her! She's hideous and she really needs to go to the salon to get her mane done, eugh!"

Twilight Sparkle was just putting away her props for the show she just did when AppleJack came up to her. "Hey Twilight, would you be a doll and help me with my apple picking today? There's way too many for me to do by myself and Applebloom went off with the Cutiemark Crusaders." Twilight turned around after putting away her starry blue magician's cape. "No."

"Excuse me?" AppleJack questioned

"No." Twilight repeated.

"Well why not? You told me yourself that you weren't busy today and every pony else is busy. You said you owed me one too!"

"No. and that's my final answer. I don't care about what you have to say and it's your fault for not asking Granny Smith or somepony else before." Twilight snapped back.

"Fine. You'll remember this day Twilight Sparkle, you will regret this day." AppleJack threatened. She turned on her hoof and strutted away back towards the farm.

"What an interesting pony. Ponyville citizens really need a lot of help." Twilight then continued with her task of putting away her magic act and stage. How come no pony ever asked to help her, she always had to help some other pony.

Rarity was back at the farm helping AppleJack since Twilight was being rude. Rarity made a special design just for the occasion too!

"Thanks again. I don't know what's gotten into Twilight. She was fine when she first came to Ponyville but now she's being a…well… you know what I mean." AJ complained.

"Well yes she is but didn't you notice how much FLuttershy and Pinkie changed? I mean Pinkie is really boring and doesn't like to do anything and Fluttershy isn't shy and quiet anymore. Now it's Twilight with her attitude. I wonder if this is something like those plants we touched in the Evertree Forest." AppleJack looked at Rarity with awe. How did she not realize that before? It was so obvious! There must have been something else in the forest that made them that way. But how come Rarity, Rainbow Dash and herself didn't change? This wasn't making any sense so Rarity and AppleJack decided it was time to get Rainbow and make their way to Evertree Forest to speak to Zecora about the weird ponies.

Twilight finished packing up and decided to visit Trixie. Trixie was the nicest pony in Ponyville and Canterlot. The Princess even likes her! Trixie always wrote to the Princess and was the smartest and strongest magic pony. Twilight would put shows on to show off her magic but that never ever gave her the popularity that Trixie had. Twilight needed help from a professional and the only one she knew was Trixie.

Trixie had just put up all of her books and Spike was getting other books to help Trixie with her latest spell. It was to transform Spike into a full-grown dragon but only so he could carry her to Rainbow Dash's home. Rainbow Dash wanted a dress from Rarity but she couldn't come down to get it so Trixie took it from a muddy Rarity and was going to deliver it. She placed her ink into her pouch and called for Spike to get the checklist. Twilight slammed open the door scaring both Trixie and Spike making them drop the ink and checklist.

"Well, hello there Twilight. How are you? Are you here for your lessons?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I can't make it because Rarity and AppleJack are being clingy and need my help on the farm." Twilight lied. She said no because she had other plans for today with Filthy Rich and she wasn't going to pass _that_ up.

"Okay that's fine Twi, I was busy today anyway. I needed to cancel our lesson today."

"Cool well bye Trix, bye Spike." And Twilight left with nothing more than a wink at Spike.

Rainbow Dash went out to see Pinkie Pie. She was flying overhead when Fluttershy asked Pinkie for her help. When Flutter left sad Rainbow had to know what happened. Rainbow loved Flutter and cared about her and she hated to see her sad, especially after speaking to Pinkie.

"Pinkie! What did you do to Fluttershy?" Rainbow yelled.

"Oh hi Dash, how are you?"

"Pinkie what did you do to Flutter?" RD repeated.

"Nothing. She just asked me to help her and I said no. She stormed off like the bitch she is…" Pinkie gloomed. She felt so annoyed right now, she just wanted to be alone forever with no pony but herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Zecora's House

Rarity and AppleJack finally made it to the Everfree Forest. They told Rainbow about what they wanted to do but she said she would stay behind with Fluttershy.

"I'd love to go with you guys but Fluttershy is in a bad mood and I want to know why. It's really bothering me and I… uh… nevermind."

So after their walk to the Everfree Forest Rarity realized that she was tired and couldn't walk anymore so she made AJ carry her.

"Rarity you are worse than mudpie in the sun on a hot day. Why in the world can't you walk? I don't want to carry you."

"But AJ I'm tired and plus the forest scares me so this would keep me from running away."

"No, get off me!"

AJ dropped Rarity in a mud puddle and Rarity screamed.

"AJ! Why would you do that?!"

"I don't want to carry you. I told you already."

"Ugh. Fine."

Rarity splashed some mud in AppleJack's direction and got up to continue walking. She was still covered in mud when they came into view of Zecora's house. AppleJack turned to Rarity.

"Rarity doll, you're still covered in mud and we can't go into Zecora's beautiful home with you like that. I'm going to go look for some place for you to wash off. Wanna come?"

"Nope I'll wait right here in case Zecora does come out. Have fun!" she replied.

AppleJack walked past Zecora's house and all around in search of some place where Rarity could wash off. She already spotted five places but none of them let her hide in the bushes with a view to the water. AppleJack loved Rarity and especially loved the fact that she didn't mind the mud or getting dirty anymore. If only Rarity felt the same way. If she did she wouldn't have to hide in order to see her getting washed up. All the places she wanted to touch, to taste.

"Oh no! Stop it AJ! You're not here for sex! You're here to find a cure for your friends!" AJ warned herself.

Rarity went looking around after AJ left. She was so tempted to go into Zecora's house just to make AJ touch her. Rarity started feeling things she really shouldn't feel for her friend. Her best friend. She could tell that AJ cared about her but thought that it was nothing more than a friend thing. She even spoke to Trixie about it to see if they were sharing mutual feelings. Trixie immediately said she would never do such a thing; she wouldn't invade her friend's privacy. That's just wrong. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a sound from the house and humming that rhymed somehow. She sauntered over to the house to see what or who it was.

"Rarity! My dear. What brings you here? Is there something wrong? Why's your face so long?" Zecora shouted.

"Oh Zecora! Why AppleJack and I were just looking for you. Where have you been? Oh something terrible has happened. I fear this may be the. Worst. Possible. Thing!"

Rarity tried to explain what had happened at Ponyville but was stopped when Zecora said that there are no plants of any kind nor animals that make personalities change so dramatically.

"But b-but Z-Zecora, there must be something you can do to fix it! Right?" said a flustered Rarity.

"I'm very sorry to hear this, but I cannot help you. There isn't a flower I missed and no potion to calm you." Zecora explained.

AppleJack finally found the perfect place and ran back to the house.

"Rarity. Rarity, I found the perfect place, here follow me, c'mon Rari-''

AJ stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Rarity squeaky clean and talking to Zecora.

"How-How did you get s-so clean? You were just covered in mud a while ago." AJ asked.

"Oh AJ I have terrible news. Zecora just told me that there isn't anything she could do to help our friends. Now this is the WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Rarity exclaimed, "Oh, and Zecora let me use her shower real quick. I'm all clean now."

"I can see that." AJ thought. She was really hoping that this wouldn't happen.

"Shit. This is what happens when I leave."

Since Rarity & AJ didn't find the cure they walked back with Zecora so she could at least see what made them that way. Spike came up behind them and scared AJ making her hold Rarity extra close.

"Oh…uh… Sorry Rarity. He s-sc-scared me." Apple tried to explain.

"Shhh…It's fine. I don't mind"

"Really?"

"Yes, duh."

"Okay."

"Hello Spike. What do you need?" Rarity asked.

"Oh nothing really, Trixie just wants you guys in the library right now."

"What about you?"

"I'm going out with Twilight…to…uh…g-go l-looking for g-gems t-to practice in…" Spike stuttered.

"Uh huh… Well anyways let's go then. Zecora?" Rarity declared. The three girls walked to the library but noticed that everypony was staring at them. It was strange and all of the ponies had blank faces. AJ tried to be brave for Rarity, who was squealing like a pig. Zecora opened the door to the library and stepped in.

"Oh! This isn't the library. Where are we? I swore we went into the library." Shrieked Rarity. Surrounding them was a blackness with stars floating along and a never-ending abyss below them. "What's going on?" AJ asked. This was all so confusing and disconcerting. What was going on in Ponyville and why was everypony acting so weird?


	3. Chapter 3: THE END!

RD, AJ and Zecora stood in the doorway to the library, utterly perplexed at the situation at hand. They didn't have any clue as to why everything was screwed up. Everything but them.

"Zecora have you seen anything like this before?" RD asked.

"Although I have seen a lot, this I have not. But I have a potion at home that I must test, so I bid you good luck with this mess." Zecora rhyme-hummed herself away leaving two worried ponies terrified for the fate of Ponyville.

BACK AT CANTERLOT...

"Oh my! What has happened you say?" Princess Celestia stared in awe at the two guards.

"You say that Ponyville has become a black hole?"

"Yes Princess. Sadly there isn't a way to save it." Relied the taller of the two.

"Ok. Well let me go solve this. Stay right here."

Princess Celestia trotted over to Discord, who was in the back room, to speak with him.

"Discord!"

"Yes, Celestia? Haha I'm just having so much fun!"

"I can see but you need to stop now."

"But I don't want to! It's so much fun, so much chaos!"

"Discord you've finished playing with your toys, now put Ponyville back to normal." Celestia giggled through the last part. Soon everything in Ponyville was back to normal and everyone was who they were supposed to be.


End file.
